Pepper and the Mysterious Girl
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Three castle boys see a mysteries girl dancing in the shadows on three different occasions, who exactly is she? Is she an intruder, wanting to cause harm? Is she a girl of the court? Or is she the last person you suspect? (Rake/Pepper) (Jane/ Jester)


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

Hello all, this is Jester and I'll be your narrator. It's nighttime at Kippernia castle and our story starts with young gardener tending to the night-blooming Jasmine on a Monday night, his name is Drake but his friends call him Rake. Pruning the dry leaves off, he compliments them "I almost thought you wouldn't survive the summer heat, but you've did it. I'm so proud of you. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow"

He was about to go down into the courtyard until he spotted a figure in the shadows. However he wasn't frightened, more like he was entranced. The figure appeared to be a woman dancing under the moonlight, with skin as white as cauliflower, with dark wavy hair that touched the ground, she was small and very curvy like a pear. In all his years he had never seen anything lovelier than his roses in bloom, but that shadowy figure had a beauty that was indescribable. All he could do was stare until she disappeared in the darkness. He wanted to chase after her, but his feet were felt stuck to the ground as he was partially paralyzed by fear of the dark. That night all he did was think about that mysterious girl.

**The next day, Tuesday morning at the Picnic Table**

Sitting at the picnic table are all the castle boys including Gunther who are talking amongst themselves.

"Where's Jane?" Asked Rake

"Jane and Dragon had to go register our kingdom in the singing contest. She won't be back until tonight." Replied Jester

"I don't see how you can stand her?" Remarked Gunther

"It's because you don't know a thing about woman, they're like flowers"

"Speaking about woman, I saw Sir Ivon trying to impress a serving wench from the pub" Gossiped Smithy

"Ah yes, it seems even romance comes to those as brash as him"

"Last night, I saw something you wouldn't believe, there was a woman dancing under the moonlight" said Rake

"Was she naked?" Asked Gunther

Blushingly, Rake replied "No, of course not. She had dark long wavy hair, skin as white as cauliflower, and was as curvy as a pear"

"Are you sure you're not talking about a fruit?" Joked Jester

"No, I saw her... Well I'm not sure who it could have been, for I didn't see her face"

"Are you sure it wasn't Sir Theodore sleep walking again?" Asked Smithy

"No, I'm sure it was a girl, a very pretty girl"

"I think you've heard too many stories. If it's true where did she go?" Questioned Gunther

"She disappeared in the darkness"

"See that, you've lost it. That's what you get for talking to plants, you go mad" Said Gunther

"Does no one believe me?"

"I believe you" said Pepper coming out of the kitchen with a pot of gruel

"Thank you Pepper"

"Oh dear, I forgot something, I'll be right back"

"Hey Rake, I thought you had a thing for Pepper?' Asked Jester

"Its complicated"

"What's complicated? She clearly is hot for you" Said Gunther

"She's just being nice, also I don't think she likes me that way"

"You never know unless you ask" said Jester

"I don't want to ruin our friendship"

"Whatever you say, but you shouldn't go around talking about made up girls that don't exist" said Gunther

They got quiet once Pepper returned "it's time to eat"

**Nighttime, The battlements**

Walking back and forget on the battlements, a certain donkey headed night was on duty. "I could have been sleeping, but no Jane is too tired for the night watch. I have stand here for what? Nothing, since it's a time of peace. Oh great, you're talking to yourself again Gunther, I'm sure Sir Theodore would be proud."

Hearing the snap of a twig, Gunther went into battle mode "Who goes there? Show yourself'"

From the darkness a girl appeared, her skin looked illuminated by the moonlight. Despite being on night watch, instead of attacking the stranger he just watched her dance from the battlements. She matched Rakes description having long dark wavy hair, that was way too long according to his taste, but looked great on her, having skin as white as cream, and curvy like a Chinese vase. Soon she disappeared into the darkness, and Gunther chased after her but he couldn't find her "Maggots! I lost her and the thing was she was hot"

He spent the rest of the night thinking about that mysterious girl

**The next day, Wednesday morning at the picnic Table**

Like that day before, the boys talked amongst themselves "Where's Jane?" asked Rake

"She's probably late from her patrol"

"Ugh... Rake all that stuff I said yesterday, I take it back. I saw her, that girl" said Gunther

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was hot"

"Are you sure it wasn't the ale talking?" Joked Jester

"I'm sure I saw her"

"I'll believe it when I see it" said Smithy

"Look horseboy, how can you argue when two people saw her?"

"This could all be just be a jest."

"I don't think it's that big of a deal. I'd rather just forget what I saw" Said Rake

"Afraid of your heart wavering?"

"No, it's just... What if it's an intruder? Someone who could cause harm?"

"If looks could kill, than I would be dead"

Crossing his arms, Smithy remarked "Unless I see proof, I won't believe a word"

**Nighttime, Smithy's Forge**

"It's time for bed pig"

"Oink!"

From a shadowy corner in the courtyard, came out a girl who matched Rake's and Gunther's description "Pig do you see what I see?"

"Oink!"

The girl spun and twirled, her long dark hair spun along with her. Under the moonlight, he couldn't see her face, but her skin as white as the moon, she was very short, possibly shorter than Pepper. As she skipped and jumped, Smithy didn't realize that Pig already went to bed. He tried to approach her but she ran off in the blink of an eye.

"What a girl, right pig?"

Looking around, he realized Pig went to bed "Well excuse me for talking to myself"

Going to bed, Smithy is out of sight letting a certain mysterious girl go to the kitchen "Phew! That was close"

"So how did it go?' Asked Jester

"Jester what is the point of me dancing in the shadows?"

"You see, you've come off as mysterious. People love what they can't have"

"Jane do you think all this is necessary?"

"I love Jesters idea, though why not go with the old-fashioned approach?"

"Jane my dear, if I would have done that, than we would have never been together. I think by making Pepper mysterious, we'll hear the men's opinions and I think we'll know whether or not Rake is interested in her"

"Oh Jane, you really have a clever husband"

"You mean a silly fool"

"Yes Jane, but it's this silly fool that's the father of that child in your belly"

"Jester!"

"What? You feel embarrassed? Feel free to beat me up, I love that feistiness"

"Come here so that I can pinch you"

"Pepper, tomorrow I'll be playing your role. Just do what you always do" Instructed Jester

"Thanks Jane and Jester"

"Come now Jane, I'll let you beat me up all you like"

"You lovable fool, you know I didn't mean it"

Leaving the kitchen, Pepper is left alone. Using the reflection of the water, Pepper braids her hair, wipes the flour off her skin and goes to bed. Through her window, Rake said "Good night Pepper"

"Good night Rake"

It wasn't easy being mysterious, when all you are is a cook, but following Jesters advice, she whitened her already pale skin with flour, let down her hair, and danced in the shadows. It wasn't much, but she attracted more attention than she has bargained for .

**Thursday morning, picnic table**

"Jester where's Jane?" Asked Rake

"She had a craving for strawberries, so don't be surprised if we have strawberry tarts later"

"Is she getting temperamental yet?" Asked Smithy

"Yes! And I love it. I don't know what it is, but it makes her spicier then hot peppers"

"Talking about something that's hot, I haven't been able to forget her." Said Gunther

"Rake, Gunther I saw her, that mysterious girl. She was pretty, but who is it?"

Banging the table with a clenched hand, Gunther said determinedly "That's it! I'm going to find out who it is"

"Count me in" said Smithy

"I'll be tending to the night-blooming Jasmine, so I guess I won't be joining you"

"We're going to hide in the garden, so why not join us?" Asked Smithy

"Alright, but I don't see.."

Coming out with a large pot of gruel, Pepper greeted them "Good morning everyone"

Looking at the boys faces, Pepper was curious "What is the matter?"

"Nothing, just talking about guy stuff." Said Gunther

"Pepper, will you need help in the kitchen today?" asked Rake

"Not today, I know that you're worried about how the plants are handling the summer heat"

"But I can..."

"Just eat, I have things to do"

Waiting till she was gone, Smithy asked "Was she giving you the cold shoulder?"

"I don't know"

"Of course she was, probably heard you talking about that mysterious girl" remarked Gunther

"I didn't mean to"

"Who do you think its prettier?" Asked Jester

Blushing red, Rake faced his gruel and said "It takes a lot of hard work to cook in a hot kitchen everyday, just so everyone can eat"

"Forget him, he's loves grass more than girls" said Gunther

**Nighttime, Royal Garden**

Complimenting the night-blooming jasmine, Rake said "I'm glad that you've made it another day in this dreadful summer"

"Be quiet Rake, we're trying to be inconspicuous" Complained Gunther

"Isn't that her other there?"

Looking in the direction Rake pointed to, they see her dancing, but this time she had a mask "That's her alright"

"Let's get her"

Running after the mysterious girl, they see her run into the kitchen. Running into the kitchen, all they see is Pepper tending to her stew "Pepper, did you see a girl run in here?" asked Smithy

"No, not at all"

"Wait a minute, that girl was short like Pepper, she had long dark hair like Pepper, and she had pale skin like Pepper. If I'm correct, then it must be Pepper" concluded Gunther

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the mysterious girl, aren't you?"

Looking down, Pepper confessed "Yes, I am"

"See, I knew it. We all have something to tell you. I'll start first, I think you're smoking hot, so would you like to court?"

"Gunther that is..."

"Pepper, you are really beautiful, a great cook, and look as though you could bear many children. So I ask, would you like to court?"

"Smithy that is..."

"I'll just go"

"Rake where are you going?"

"It's just, you're busy. We can talk later"

The competition began with Gunther giving the first blow "Forget about the tree hugger, and stick with me. You'll go places"

"I can give your father the fattest pig on my family farm" said Smithy

"I can actually buy her a farm"

"But you're lazy, and the crops would die"

"I can get slaves and a farm with the fattest pigs"

"I can make her a ring"

"I can buy her a gold ring"

"Enough! Rake, don't move anywhere. And you boys just be quiet"

"Huh?"

"Rake how come you have nothing to say?"

"Before a flower can bloom, it must first develop a bud"

"There he goes again"

"Be quiet Gunther. Rake continue please"

"You must cultivate the plant, water it, make sure it gets enough sun, feed it, prune it, and wait and see. When it finally blooms, you get to see that all your hard work wasn't a waste, but an act of love. You don't love a plant only when it blooms, you nurture it even if it can never bloom, because you care, because its special, and you continue to nurture that plant until it does. I'm not sure what these guys are thinking, but you were always like a little rose bud, that is just waiting for the perfect time to bloom and when it does, it's the prettiest thing you've ever seen"

"Rake... I"

"Are you serious? Do you think talking about a flower will get you somewhere?"

"I was just being honest" replied Rake

"Choose Pepper"

"I had chosen a long time ago."

Walking up to Rake, Pepper hugs him and confessed "I had always cared for Rake"

Blushingly, Rake asked "You do?"

"Yes Rake, I do"

"I always thought you liked me like a brother"

"And I thought, you liked me like a sister"

"We're not done with you gardener, we now where you live. Watch out while you sleep" threatened Gunther before he and Smithy left

"I guess we should have been more honest"

"Did you know it was me?"

"I thought it could have been, since you're shaped like a pear"

"Oh Rake"

Walking out of the kitchen is Jester "Don't mind me, I'm just leaving"

"Do I even want to know?"

"No, but I know something you would like to know?"

"Like what?"

Standing on her toes, she kissed him lightly on the lips and parted "Did you just?"

"Yes?"

"Oh turnips! That was wonderful. I think I'll just go to bed"

"Why?"

"This feels like a dream"

Pinching Rake, He cried out "Ouch! That hurt. This isn't a dream, than that means you like me"

"I love you Rake"

In a warm embrace, Rake confessed "I always loved you Pepper"

"Pepper?"

"Yes Rake?"

"This is nice, but I think your stew is burning"

Letting go from their embrace, Pepper and Rake spend the night making a new batch of stew.

So that ends this story, but whatever happened to Jester? I'll tell you. When he went back to Jane's tower, Jane asked "Jester, I know you like to dress up, but what is the meaning of this?"

"It has to do with a donkey, a rose, a hammer, and a shy pastry"

"Never mind, just change your clothes and go to bed. Oh, before I forget, did the plan work?"

"Yes, but Rake might need a bodyguard for a few days"

"Does this have to do with a donkey and a hammer"

"Haha, yeah"

"Then it will have to wait till tomorrow"

Changing into a nightshirt, Jester tries to cuddle with Jane "Do you think they'll be as happy as us Jane?"

"You call this happy? I'm hungry all the time, and I'm getting fat"

Dreamily, Jester said "Yeah, isn't it magical?"

"Jester, didn't mother warn you about this monstrous temper of mine?"

"Yeah, but I enjoy every minute of it. That temper of yours makes your eyes burn with a fire that sets my heart a blaze. Now you're eating for two, so it doesn't matter. Plus, I've always loved a woman who could eat, and if you get fat there will be more to love."

"You always say the sweetest things"

"I think there'll be another wedding in the future, having to do with a rose and a shy pastry"

"Go to sleep, I'm tired"

Yelling out a window, Jester yelled "GOODNIGHT EVERYONE! SLEEP WELL, AND LONG LIVE LOVE!"

"Jester unless you want to be executed, I suggest you go to sleep"

Crawling into bed, he snuggled up next to her "Goodnight my spicy jalapeño"

Covering his face with a pillow, Jane said irritatedly "Good night Jester"

Rubbing Jane's tummy, he whispered "Good night little whatever you are in Jane's tummy"

"Jester!"

Good bye readers, you'll hear from me again soon. Just not now, or I'll be eaten alive by Jane

**The end for now**


End file.
